Items
Item Descriptions: Warm Charm: Necessary to obtain the x3 bonus You can get the x3 bonus without the charm by doing a SRB after you enter the cursed zone. How to Obtain Different items have specific unlock conditions: Normal Mode: Charge / Bomb: Dig to Depth 1 Torch: Dig to Depth 2 Boots of Boost: Dig to Depth 1 in 30 seconds. Spawns in Depth 3 (usually above the lake of lava). Fork of Flames: Kill the purple enemy (Ms. Trail) in the lake of lava in Depth 3 to 4. Staff of Stasis: Use Applejack's kick, Pinkie Pie's cannon, or the Fork of Flames to destroy the box with the green enemy (Ms. Phorj) in Depth 1. Enhanced Scannox: Dig to Depth 4, usually underneath the lake of lava. It starts higher up, but as you unlock additional ponies it will spawn lower and lower. Rock Burster (Shotgun): Kill 7 red pacmen. Spawns a few blocks above you. Hard Hat: Unlocked in the shop after mining 15 copper. (Available in shop) Halo of Heal: Kill 5 red pacmen and get a score of at least 35,000. (Available in shop) Micro-Drill: Requires first getting a score of exactly 1,000, then getting a score of exactly '''25,000, and the Micro-Drill will be available for sale. For characters who have Density or High Density, it's the base score, not the modified score that counts. To see your base score on a Density character, press F2. (Available in shop) '''Hydraulic Fist: Speculated: Kill 30 white Pacmen. (Available in shop) Remote Control Bomb: Kill a Red Pacman BEFORE picking up the bomb, then pick up the bomb. It will then be sold in the shop. Watch : Sacrifice a cracked diamond block by blowing up it and a block above it with a bomb simultaneously. Repeat this process to sacrifice a second diamond and the watch will appear above you. Final Key: Obtain every other item in normal mode and reach the cursed zone with the starting warm charm. Appears at the rope Hard Mode: Torch: Unlocked immediately upon reaching the shop. Gas Mask: Unlocked in shop after mining 10 Effliuvium. Aqualung: Unlocked in shop after mining 10 Waterium. Halo of Heal: Unlocked in shop after mining 20 Waterium. Hard Hat: '''Unlocked in the shop after killing 4 red pacmen and reaching the sand layer. '''Charge: Found under the sand layer. Remote Control Bomb: Collect the Bomb, then go to the shop. Watch: This is obtained by performing the same task required in Normal mode but will be available in the shop instead of spawning on top of you. Warm Charm: On a platform right under the lava level. As soon as you pick it up, you have ~68 seconds to leave before the volcano explodes. If you make it, you get the 3*points jackpot - not too hard with a pegasus, damn hard with any other pony - but who would ever get so deep into the volcano with a earth pony or unicorn? Key: When you drop past the Warm Charm platform (on the rightmost or leftmost of the screen, drop earth on your hat with a bomb while wearing the hard hat), you end up on the very bottom of the volcano. Down in this cavern, there's another platform with the key on it. If you take it, you have some 80+ seconds to get out of the volcano, which is damn near impossible, because there's a lava river raining on you as soon as you get up, unless you made a path down through the lava. If you don't pick up the key, but just stand next to the it for 20 seconds, you're teleported back to the shop, where you can now buy Minuette. K Mode: Torch: Spawns several tiles below you after reaching a certain depth between the first lake and the shop Ladder: Unlocked upon reaching the shop. Boots of Boost: Unlocked in shop upon mining 50 silver. Aqualung: Spawns below you midway through the second lake. Remote Control Bomb: Spawns above you (near the shop) after you reach around midway through the second lake (slightly lower than the aqualung). Oil Jacket: Spawns around 20 tiles below after killing your second red pacman. Micro-Drill: Spawns around 20 tiles below after killing your fourth red pacman. Climbing Hooks: Obtained automatically upon killing your sixth red pacman. Woolly Jacket: Unlocked in shop upon mining 10 freezium. Ice Bomb: Unlocked in shop after mining 20 freezium Halo of Heal: Unlocked in shop (Condition unknown). Rock Burster: Unlocked in shop (Condition unknown). Hard Hat: Obtained around mid-way through the ice lake, in the middle of the volcano. Gas Mask: Obtained around mid-way through the ice lake. Hydrotank: Obtained around mid-way through the ice lake (lower than Gas Mask/Hard Hat, effluvium may be visible at this point). Also requires the collection of around 30 waterium.